


A Dire Friendship

by Skullszeyes



Series: Days Gone By [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, NPC's - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, Randomness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Link heads to Serenne Stable with two of his friends, but things take a turn for the worst when one of them is afraid of lightning.





	A Dire Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I thought about this when I was 'stalking' an NPC and the idea just formed by me talking to myself. LOL. Link swears, mostly because when I was dealing with this certain NPC, I was kind of swearing mildly at him at the time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I liked writing this story.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“I got here this morning,” Link said, standing by the entrance to the Tabantha Bridge Stable and looking toward two travelers, Nazbi and Baddek. He knew them since they’ve sometimes met on the road, and they’d ride their horses together to the closest stable. Both men stayed in the Hyrule region and sometimes venture to Hebra.

He was well rested when he got to the stable, and it was evening by the orange sky and descending sun.

“We’re heading to Serenne,” Nazbi said. He was a bit of a cucco when it came to bokoblins showing up on the road, and usually steered his horse around so he didn’t have to deal with the monster while a helpless traveler is assaulted. It happened twice, and Link had to step in while Nazbi faded into the distance.

“Right after our horses have eaten,” Baddek said, sliding off his horse. He was a bit less of a coward, but was more slow and enjoyed the scenery a little too much. It took half the day for him to get to his destination, which sometimes irked Link who was naturally impatient.

He didn’t know why he was friends with them, but all that traveling and seeing them constantly, it was only right to stay friends with these two men.

Link held an apple to his own horse, Lemon. His horse did not resemble a lemon at all, it was blue in shade and it sort of hated him. Lemon turned its head away from him, rejecting the offered apple in Link’s hand.

Glaring, he bit into the apple and climbed onto the saddle. “Serenne?” Link wondered out loud.

Nazbi was already getting onto his own horse. “Come with us, Link. We’d enjoy the company.”

Link narrowed his eyes at the smiling man with purple hair. “I don’t think I’d enjoy it in the least. Unlike last time.”

Nazbi chuckled, coming up beside him. “It won’t be like last time.”

“You abandoned me!” Link said, frowning, “and I had to fight off the horde of bokoblins on my own.”

“It wasn’t a horde.”

“It felt like it. I had two broken swords and ten arrows. They were shooting bombs at me, Nazbi!” Link knew he was being a little melodramatic, it wasn’t like he didn’t deal with the bokoblins swiftly. He always managed on his own, so six-to-seven bokoblins didn’t scare him, unlike Nazbi who retreated with fervor. Not even a backwards glance.

Nazbi chuckled as if it were all a joke. “Come on, Link. You’re capable.”

“And you’re not.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing that you should come then,” Baddek said, already finished feeding his horse.

Link’s frown deepened. He looked to the sky and there were clouds thickening above him. Soon it’ll rain. Nazbi seemed to notice and went still at the sight.

“Maybe...we should stay,” he considered warily.

Baddek got onto his horse. “It won’t rain for another hour, and by the time we get to Serenne, we’ll probably escape it.”

“Probably,” Link said, leading his horse toward the road. They were in a casual stride as they made their way from the stable, and the wind picked up, cold and biting.

“Maybe we should’ve waited,” Nazbi said, voice shuddering.

“We’ll be fine,” Baddek called from behind them, he was slower, and Link had the urge to leave him and Nazbi. And to his surprise, Nazbi bolted past him. Link glanced back at Baddek who didn’t look bothered, and he pressed his feet into his horse and snapped the reins.

Lemon raced after Nazbi as the first droplets from the harsh thick clouds splattered upon Link’s face and along his dark hood.

“Wait up!” Link said, but Nazbi was far ahead. Baddek was left behind, and Link, who was a little more worried for Nazbi tried to keep in pace with him as Nazbi slowed down to a trot. “You left us! I told you!”

Nazbi looked shaken, teeth chattering. “Sorry...but I want to get to Serenne before the rain soaks us.”

Link sighed deeply. “We’ll be fine. A little rain won’t kill us.” Their horses strode the incline and Link glanced to the expanse of Hyrule. It was huge. Beautiful, yet dominated by Ganon’s darkness. He can feel the thrum of it pulling inward and yet shoving him away.

“Link!” Nazbi called, and Link looked ahead of them and his eyes widened at the sight of a horde—not bokoblins—but Keese. They were flying from the grasslands as they steered to the right on the pathway, Serenne sat in the distance as the rain begin to fall around them, but the Keese were drawing closer to them in a swarm as their eyes glinted red at Link and Nazbi.

Link took out his sword from its sheath, he attacked the ones who got to close, watching as they fell to the ground. Nazbi escaped most of them, his own sword hitting as much as he can. Link spurred his horse to run faster and soon they were past Nazbi.

He pulled on the reins once they got into Serenne and he slid off, leading Lemon toward the shelter where he made sure his horse would be safe before sprinting to the stable. He twisted around when the sound of lightning slammed on the ground outside.

Nazbi had raced through the stable, his horse freaking out once the lightning almost hit them. There was terror on Nazbi’s face as he tried to control his horse.

“Nazbi, you asshole! Where are you going?” Link called, watching Nazbi race away from the stable. Soon the rain poured down, creating a mist and Nazbi disappeared in the distance.

Link walked into the stable, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but knowing that Nazbi will be fine. He sat down at the table that was surrounded by Onya, Zumi, Akrah, and Garshon. Beedle sat on the floor to his far right, leaned against the wall, and Sprinn watched him from the counter.

“Where do you think he went?” Sprinn asked.

“Snowfield,” Zumi said, staring outside at the pouring rain, “that’s the only other stable in that direction.”

“Is he equipped for the journey?” Akrah asked, looking less worried than Zumi.

“Hebra,” Beedle shuddered, hugging himself as if the cold winds already wrapped itself around him.

Link watched as each of their eyes moved towards him. He knew it was coming, and he scowled at them for thinking it. “I’m not going to Hebra for Nazbi.”

“Come on, Link,” Garshon said, arms crossed, “it’s not his fault his horse got spooked.”

Shaking his head. “No. I’m not going.”

“Link,” Zumi stressed.

He couldn’t believe them, they seriously wanted him to go. “Why can’t any of you?”

“You’re a lot faster,” Onya said.

Not like any of them ever bothered to leave Serenne. With a deep sigh, he slumped his shoulders and gave in. “Fine. I’ll go to Snowfield Stable, but if he’s not there, someone owes my horse some apples. He won’t eat any coming from me.”

“I’ll give your horse apples if you find him,” Onya promised, grinning.

Once the rain stopped, Link quickly rushed toward Lemon, climbed on and galloped to the entrance leading into Rowan Plain. He didn’t stop, but he did shoot a few arrows at a bokoblin harassing a girl, but other than that, he knew she could handle herself by the way she swung her sword.

He was passing Mount Drena and coming to a curve. The wind grew strict and cold, seeping into his clothes and made him tense. Puffs of white escaped his lips. A flurry of snowflakes drifted around him, and some got into his eyes.

_He better be there._

What was interesting on his way to Hebra was a woman standing on the side of the road, she had white hair, and didn’t look bothered by the cold. Although she did stare at him, her eyes narrowing as a glare creased her brows. He went straight by her and had this off feeling, but kept on going.

The air before him thickened, and a white fog blurred his surroundings. He kept on the path as much as he can. He finally reached Snowfield Stable and hopped off his horse right away, almost skidding on the snow as he sprinted into the stable. Glancing around, he cursed under his breath.

“He’s not here.” He knew it, something must’ve happened in Rowan Plain, he could’ve been somewhere near the trees, hidden from sight. A journey wasted all for Nazbi.

“Are you looking for someone?” He turned and noticed Juannelle standing by the table, she held a notepad in her hand, and her gaze steady.

Link glanced around as he walked over to her. “Nazbi didn’t come around here, did he?” he asked her.

Juannelle shook her head. “No. I didn’t see him. The only visitors we’ve got was you.”

Link cursed again, said his thanks to Juannelle and walked back towards Lemon. He was surprised his horse has stayed this long with him ever since he got him. He wasn’t sure if Lemon disliked him, or it’s simply the horse’s personality.

Whatever it was, Link hauled himself back onto the saddle, pulled the reins and headed back the way he came. Nazbi had to have gone back to Serenne, the thunderstorm was gone. He was safe. At least how safe he can find himself in.

He came upon an overpass and spotted Nazbi and his horse striding out of it. A brief anger flared inside of him as he rushed over to him.

“Nazbi, you idiot!”

He looked, obviously frightened by the frazzled expression fluttering across his face that melted into relief at the sight of Link. “Oh. I thought you were...I’m so happy to see you, Link.”

Link frowned as he slowed his horse. “What happened? Where did you go?” he asked.

“Dauntless and I were frightened off after the lightning strike and he dragged me all the way out here. I calmed him down, but then...this woman appeared and started swinging her sword at me, yelling about bananas. Then she pulled out her bow and fired an arrow at me. I was forced to flee.” He glanced around as if he expected to see her. “Hiding managed to buy me time, but you’re here, so I have nothing to fear.”

Link frowned. “Well, Lemon is about to get some free apples, so let’s go back to Serenne Stable and announce you didn’t fall off a cliff, or die by the hands of a Yiga Clansmen.”

Nazbi gasped, eyes bulging. “Did you just say Yiga Clans—”

“Yes, now let’s go before more show up.” They head back down the incline toward Rowan Plain, and to Link’s annoyance, it started to rain, which frightened Nazbi who steered Dauntless toward a shelter on the side of the road.

Link followed after, perturbed by constantly being pulled around by Nazbi as they sit and wait out the rain. “You’re kind of a bitch.”

Nazbi wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like rain, or thunder."

It was quiet obvious. He glanced past Nazbi and spotted the woman he noticed earlier, and to Nazbi’s description. The woman pulled a bow out, one that was red and looked familiar as she notched an arrow.

Link gritted his teeth, pulled his sword out. “Nazbi!” And he swung as the arrow came flying through the air, his blade blocking it from killing Nazbi.

Nazbi breathed hard. They both looked toward the woman, but all they saw was an empty field.

“Y-Yiga,” Nazbi said, pulling on his reins.

Link stayed with Nazbi as they left the shelter and headed to Serenne. The weather grew fair as they arrived, no cloud in sight, and this calmed both Nazbi and Link as they ventured into Serenne Stable.

“Hey, you returned with him,” Zumi said, a large smile plastered on her face.

“Took some time,” Link gritted out as he slid off his horse.

Nazbi was beside him, frowning. “I didn’t mean to make so much trouble.”

Link grabbed Nazbi’s arm and pulled him toward the stable. “It’s fine, come on.”

When they entered, they were both surprised to see Baddek. He raised his mug toward them. “Heard Nazbi took you on a journey.”

“One, I could’ve went without,” Link said, taking a seat across from him.

“I have some apples for your horse,” Onya said, waving them at Link before heading out toward Lemon.

“Where did you find him?” Akrah asked.

Link told them what happened, and by the time the story ended. They were all outside, sitting around a fire with cooked fish on a stick.

Nazbi was sipping on his own hot brew. “Thank you, Link, for the length you would go for me.”

Link nodded, somber. He thought of the Yiga Clansmen who attacked them. They didn’t focus on Link, but on Nazbi, and it bothered him greatly. “I don’t have many friends, and I’d like to keep the ones I’ve made in this lifetime—alive.”

Nazbi and the others stared at him as Link bit into his salted fish. He enjoyed the taste and drank hot tea Akrah made. 

“That’s kind of morbid,” Nazbi said.

“My life is morbid.”

As the night wore on, Link ambled toward a bed, laid down, and fell asleep. When he woke, the others were gone, which was fine by him. He got back onto Lemon and made his way down the path away from Hebra, and wondered where he’d go, and what friends he’ll come across.

Nazbi was right. He would go to any length to keep his friends alive, once he couldn’t do that, and now he has a chance to right the wrongs in any way he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon is actually one of my horses, he didn't really like me, even though I spent a lot of time with him. :/ So I based the horse off mine. (btw, he died right after I finished this story, but I needed to get a new horse anyway, Lemon will be missed, but I need one who is a bit faster.)
> 
> The end was kind of rushed cause I got a headache.......yeah.....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll write another fic sorta like this, I enjoy writing the NPC interacting with Link. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
